Family Fun
by McCarty Manor Sisters
Summary: Succubus Bella comes to know the Cullen Family in more ways than one. Follow us on the journey of hot steamy lemony goodness. ExBxEsmxCxJxEmxAxR read and review
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. I would love reviews. This story promises alot of good fun and action.

**Disclaimer: I am not stefenie myers. The characters are not mine. I just like to take them out to play. Maybe just maybe I might give them back. **

**This is not your standard Twilight story. There is plenty of lemony goodness in every variety. May not be for everyone.**

* * *

EPOV--------------

She walked into the room and the air in my useless lungs was let out deeply as the vision walked through the door of the biology class. She had long bouncy brown curls that went mid-way down her back. Her eyes were the deepest color of chocolate that I had ever seen in my hundred years. They were deep and held so much that I wanted to know. As my eyes roamed lower I had to mentally calm myself she had her lower pouty lip between her teeth. I could think of better places for those lips. My gaze moved lower to the pale neck to see her jugular vein and envisioned how her warm liquid life would feel flowing down my throat.

_Oh my god she is one of us,_ I thought.

She was walking to my desk and I could see the slight bounce of her perky breasts. I had to adjust my self. My cock was growing harder by the moment. As she sat down I was rushed with the scent of strawberry's.

I was going to loose my mind if I were to sit here a moment longer. Next to this goddess trapped in a 17 year old body. But I noticed something there right under the surface of strawberry scent that I had not smelled in over 50 years. There is _NO WAY_ that should she could be one of _them_. I would be in a world of hurt or this goddess would be my end. Shewas a succubus. She had the sweet stench of sex from head to toe.

The wet spot on the front of my jeans was growing larger by the moment. How was I ever going to hide it. I caught her glance her deep chocolate eyes right under the peek of her hair. I knew what that look meant. I knew then and there I would forever bow down to the gorgeous woman.

BPOV----------------------------------------------------------

_This guy is hot! He is pure sex on legs._ _How did I get so lucky and to boot he is vamp._ _Which in one word "STAMINA" with pronunciation on the ahhh. _I like my fun with humans but what could be better is a man that can rock my socks off all night long; never coming up for air. _I wonder if he is alone, _I thought. So I decided that I was not going to get any place if I sat here all silent.

"Hi, my name is Bells". He looks at me with his sexy chestnut eyes wide like he can't even remember his own name. I chuckle to my self as I see him open and close his mouth like he does not know what to say."Uh... hi... my name is... uh.. uh.. my name is Edward".

Wow, first thought_, so not bright. _Then I seen the cause of Mr. Sexy not so bright moment. It was from the wood and growing wet spot forming in the front of his pants. That I am having the effect I desire on him.

"Are you here in this town alone?", I asked. Hoping there is more sexiness in this small town.

"Uh, yeah there are seven of us all together".

_Oh, My, God, did he just say seven! Happy dance! happy dance!_ "So what is your next class?", I asked.

"Lunch," he answered. "My brothers and sisters will also be there if you uh would like to meet them."

_Oh, would I ever! _I mentally egged myself on while trying to appear calm. "Uh, Huh," I breathless said. "I have lunch also. Maybe I'll catch up with you." Just then the bell rang.

I am trying so hard to stay calm. I watch as he holds his books in front of himself trying to hide his large hard on and impressive wet spot.

_God what I wouldn't give to just drop to my knees right here and suck every last drop from his cock_.

I follow closely behind him hoping that I can hold it together. I just want to drag him away to some place more private. But, you know the saying the more The More The Merrier!

He turned and looked at me with an amused look on his face and said, "Love, God has nothing to do with it."

EPOV-------------------

I turn on my feet rather proud that i finally pulled my shit together. This girl will be the death of me. I know my family is fairly open to new things. I have always been curious about certain members of my so called family. They have always paired up as I have always been the odd man out. And trust me, having nothing but my right hand to relieve myself for the past hundred years is not alright. I passed blue balls ages ago. If she wants to be on her knees for me who am I to complain.

I hold the door open to the lunch room for Bella to enter as she looks at me under her long lashes with her sex eyes that just about drop me to my knees.

_She has learned quick she is singing fucking britney spears. I am so sick of this shit Alice pulls it all the time to keep me out of her head. _

All of a sudden I jerk my head around as I hear my siblings mentally wanting to know who the hot piece of ass with me is. As we walk in the door.

_"Who is that? She is hot!" , _Alice wondered.

Emmett~"_nice rack_"

Jasper~"_hmm can i bend her over right here in front of all these children......"_

Rose_~"I have just the spot to put those pouty lips"_

_Oh my_.

We walk over to the table where my siblings are seated I stand next the Bella to introduce my family to her.

"Bella, I'd like to introduce you to my family. The big guy over here is Emmett" _she_ _is thinking about riding him right here and now. Screw Britney Spears._

"Next this is my sister Rose" _omg she can smell roses scent and wants to lick her clean clit to ass._ I don't know if I am going to last much longer.

"This little sprite here is Alice", _so not going to go there_.

"And this southern boy is Jasper." He stands up, takes her hand to kiss the back of it and says, "Hello there darlin' ", _She wants to save a horse and ride a cowboy, bareback_.

"Our father, Carlisle, is a doctor at the local hospital. He has great control and can deal with blood and all that stuff. Esme, our mother, pretty much sticks around the house and takes care of our home."

She thinks if Carlisle and Esme are as hot as there children she may never leave. _Hell we may never let her leave._ I usually am a possessive son of a bitch but what I wouldn't love to see her spread eagle in our living room with the little pixie licking her pussy up and down while I am balls deep in her mouth.

_Crap! Alice has that blank far off look on her face which means, "vision time". Please be good please be good. Yes, she is smiling ear to ear._

"Let's all head to our house and just cut the rest of the day," Alice says while bouncing in her seat.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Succubus Bella upsets Carlisle's home. What do you do? Go with the flow or stop it before it get going?

**_Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of the characters. We just like to take them out to play for extended periods of time. _**

Beware: You are for-warned that if you do not like lemons and all there goodness. **STOP READING NOW!!**

* * *

They pulled up in front of the Cullin's large home out in the middle of the forest of forks. It was a large house.

"Well here is our home. Carlisle and Esme are home and I am sure they would love to meet you" Edward said to Bella as the others piled out of there vehicles.

Esme stepped out the front door followed by Carlisle. "Welcome to our home would you like to come inside and we can sit and get to know each other" Esme said with a bright smile. You could tell by the glint her eyes she knew what Bella was and she was all to happy to have her inside.

As they all walked into the house. Carlisle had his arm tightly around Esme's waist holding her close. Esme stepped in front of Bella and drew her into a hug and said " My name is Esme. You must be Bella. Alice called on the way home to tell us to expect company. I didn't expect them to be bringing someone so lovely home". Carlisle stood stiffly behind Esme as though he was afraid to move. Esme turned to him and said "Now dear don't be so quiet. You don't want to scare the poor girl away, now do you?" She had a smirk on her face.

Carlisle leaned forward with his hand out to shake Bella's hand and said " I am Carlisle the head of the family it is very nice to meet you." Bella pulled him into a hug and said with a smirk.

"Don't be shy I am sure you know who and what I am. Hand shakes are not really my thing, the closer the better." Carlisle pulled back from her embrace and said with force "Esme is the love of my life. I know what you are but I have not intentions to do anything you may have in mind". Esme looked at Carlisle with a stern look to her face and said "Dear can I speak to you for a moment in your study" Carlisle just nodded and followed her to the room and they all heard the door slam rather hard with the force of Esme being the cause.

Carlisle walked into the study and walked behind his desk to take a seat in his chair. Esme leaned over the front of his desk just far enough to show just the top swell of her breast out the top of her low v neck sweater.

"Now Carlisle I would expect Edward to be the one uptight about Bella being in our home not you. I know you love me with all of your heart and I plan on loving you from now into the day we leave this earth together. But you know what she is and how much pleasure she can bring every member of this family. She is here for pleasure not to break up our home."

Carlisle looks at his wife and take a deep breath and replies, "Esme, I know she is a succubus and she would only bring us pleasure. I am just worried that it could cause a rift in our family to have her here dropping all of our boundaries with each other. You do know that it would mean that no one would be untouchable and she would want any and all of us. I have researched in the past to learn about them. Once she gets started and opens us all up." He shrugged his shoulders. "What if it cannot be put back into a box and put back on the shelf? What if our quiet home becomes a sex den? What would you think of that? Don't you understand what this could do to the dynamics of our family?"

Esme looked like she is deep in thought as she pondered all that he was saying and then replied, " Yes, I understand all that you are saying. But did you see the children's eyes? They looked happier than they have in ages. I don't think I have ever seen Edward so happy. Hell even Rose was bouncing when she got out of her car and you know as well as I, that she can be a very frigid little bitch. I can only think of how this could bring happiness to our fam...."

"OH YESSSSSSSS" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs. Carlisle and Esme run from the study to the top of the stairs to look down and they could not believe what they saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Let the Lemons Begin. You were for- warned. Turn around now and run because this is squirty with lemon juice.

**_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all the characters. We just enjoy playing with them from time to time. _**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Carlisle could not believe his eyes. He was not prepared to see what he saw, by no means possible.

Alice, Rose, and Bella were grunting and panting in the middle of his living room floor playing "Twister". But it wasn't just any ordinary game of twister. They were playing naked Twister. He could feel himself growing in his pants as he looked down and seen Rose's blond hair flowing between Alice's small pixie like legs as she had her face buried deep in Alice's wet cunt. The boys were all sitting back on the couch eyes as wide as there grins.

Emmett saw me standing there dumbfounded and yelled, "Hey dad the view is so much better down here. You got to come see this shit". I looked at Esme the grin on her face as she looked at me with a twinkle in her eye how could I say no to my beautiful wife. I took her hand as we walked down the stairs. As we reached the bottom I was not prepared for the words that flowed out of her mouth.

" Do you have room for one more," she asked.

My mouth hit the floor as fast as her clothes. I slowly walked around the four naked women spread out on the floor to sit with my boys who were all now starring holes into the floor.

Edward nudged me and asked, "How can you let her do that?"

I replied with, "Since when do I allow her to do anything?"

He shrugged and said "True very True."

I then stood up in front of my sons to draw their attention to me. And then I spoke up. "Boys I know it is odd to see Esme in this manor but I know for a fact that she wants everyone to enjoy themselves. So have a good time so enjoy the show".

I sat back down. I watched as Bella took my Esme by the hand and laid her down on the floor. The Twister game now all but forgotten.

Bella looked deep into Esme's eyes asking for permission to proceed Esme looked at Bella, then the other girls and leaned her head back and nodded yes. Bella leaned over Esme pressing her chest down onto Esme so that there hard pebbled nipples were lightly rubbing together. She placed small feather kisses to Esme's lips. Working her way down her chin to neck and the valley between her breast.

Bella then slid down between Esme's legs. Peaking her eyes up above the small tuft of curls that lie between Esme's legs silently asking for final permission. Esme nodded then moaned as Bella slowly blew cool air on to her glistening pussy lips.

Rose leaned over to give Esme a light kiss on the lips before bending down and taking one very erect nipple into her mouth. Esme arched her back to push her nipple further into Rose's luscious mouth.

Alice then went into kissing Esme but her kiss was much deeper and more full of passion the other two previous. Esme reached her hand out rub on Alice's hairless pussy. Alice grabbed her hand and said, "No this is all about you just enjoy." Alice bent down and took Esme's free nipple into her mouth so now both girls had a hard nipple in their mouths.

I heard all three of my sons groan. I know what they was thinking _this was fucking_ _hot._ I don't know how I could have had such negative thoughts about this before.

Esme was groaning louder by the moment. I glanced down to see Bella slide three fingers into Esme first going rather slow then speeding up a little more as she took her swollen clit in between her teeth to tug. She would switch between circling her pussy hole and biting her clit in an inhuman pace. This caused Esme to screamed with pleasure.

Bella was swinging her ass in the air just tempting us with her glistening wet hole. Just then she hit Esme's g spot all but good I had never seen such a thing happen before. As Esme's juices squirted out of her hot hole.

All four of us grabbed onto the cushions as the aroma took over the room of Esme's hot juice glistening all over the floor. Rose and Alice joined Bella in cleaning up the sweet juice that spilled and Esme just laid twitching while she was glowing from probably the best orgasm of her very long life.

They pulled her up to a sitting position and all four exchanged passionate kisses before looking at us struck stupid on the couch and Bella said "Did you enjoy the show? The fun has only just begun."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long in posting. But we are having hormonal issues and not the nice kind.

**Disclaimer: We DO NOT own twilight or the characters Stefenie Meyers Does. We just like to take them out and play with them. **

-----------------------

BPOV

--------------

This was going to be fun. Esme was yummy. I knew Eddie boy looked tasty but his mother actually was tasty. Now hmm who is next? That Pixie is hot. But I think I need some man meat. Do I want to play cheerleader with the big guy? Hmm or a southern belle with their hot sexy southern gentlemen? Or nurse to the sexy blond doctor? Granted playing virgin for Mr. Emo could be fun. What is a hot and horny girl to do?

Cheerleader? I need to get my licky dicky card back. Taco is tasty but a nice hot footlong is just what a girl needs.

"Oh Emmie would you like to go some place and play with my pom pom's"

"Um.. Uh.. Um.. Uh.." was his more than brilliant reply. So I grabbed his hand then and there I new cheer camp was out and dominatrix bitch was in. This poor boy was not going to see it coming.

I had to think of something to stall for time so that I could get every thing in order.

"Emmet can you show me where we can go hunt I want us to be well fed before we have our fun"

"Uh, yeah follow me" he replied

"Go ahead I will catch up in a moment" and sent him on his way with a wicked grin.

I needed to make a call. "Tanya, I need you to bring my stuff and set it up for me." I said into my pink rhinestone encrusted cell phone. Then I proceeded to give her directions. Informed her of all that I wanted and would need for my bit of fun with the big guy.

I followed his scent through the woods to a clearing he and just taken down a very large elk. When he was finished I grabbed his hand and told him. "Follow me now", in a voice that gave no other option than for him to follow me.

"This isn't the way to the house?" he asked more of a question than a statement. I stopped right there and looked him dead in the eyes. I watched him get a scared look across his face, As I said, "I didn't give you permission to speak and you will not speak until if AND when I give you permission to speak."

He looked dumbstruck. Almost like he was going to say something else. I crooked my eyebrow at him and he thought twice before he spoke. He chose to stay quiet.

I led him a little further into the woods to another clearing. He stopped before we hit the edge as he took in the sight in front of him.

There in the center of the clearing were two tables. One was empty and the other was covered with a sheet. My lovely toys were hidden under that sheet to surprise him with pleasure one at a time.

I grabbed his hand and stood in front of him. I looked up at him.

"Emmett I want to take you on a journey. Do you want to go on this journey?"

He looked at me then cocked his head sideways and then I remembered what I told him further back.

"You learn quickly. You may answer."

"I think...." he started to respond.

"I did not ask you what you "THINK". Yes or no is the only answer. "NOW" yes or no!?!"

He stood there for a moment to think about it.........He then seemed to stand up taller and replied, "Yes"

"Okay from here forth you WILL speak only when given permission to do so. You WILL always reply by addressing me as Mistress. you WILL NOT relieve yourself without MY permission. I own your orgasm. it is mine, not yours. Your safeword is "XBOX". You only use it when you want to stop the scene but understand this here and now. Use your safeword wisely. I will give you pain and I will give you pleasure. One is nothing with out the other. I will do things to you that you may not be comfortable with in your every day life. This is more of a fantasy world. What we do in this clearing here and now will not leave this clearing. Do you understand everything I just told you. You may answer me now"

He looked like there was a smidgen of question in his eyes. Since I'm assuming he has never done anything like this before I decided to do something I normally would never do.

"Emmet you look worried about something. I'll allow you one question and only one. So choose it wisely. You may speak."

"Do you promise to not tell my family anything with out my permission?"

"I promise to not tell your family anything. If you choose to tell them. That is up to you, that is not my place. Now would you like to continue, yes or no?"

"Yes Mistress", he responded.

"Very well then. Take your clothes off and get on your knees. Now!"

I watched as he took off his shirt. Mentally I was so doing a happy dance. I am so glad as vampires we can thing of so many things at one time. I need to keep my dom side up but, damn this boy is hot. He took his pants of very slowly like he was embarrassed. I will whip that embarrassment right out of him. As soon as I have him bent over my table.

Wow. Big boy there is nothing to be embarrassed by down there. He is all man and it is not just his body that is big.

As soon as he was on his knees I looked down at him and said, "On your hand and knees and follow me." He followed me over so we were next to the empty table. "Up on your knees now." He came up on his knees and looks at me with a bashful look with a tinge of fear mixed in.

"Stay right here don't move." I went over to the table that has a blanket over it pull up one end. Yes she brought just the outfit I asked for. I grab the stack and run off into the trees. I pulled on my favorite outfit and proceed to step back into the clearing.

I look at Emmet and his eyes are huge and he has shit eating grin on his face. His cock is now so hard. I think you could hammer nails with that thing. I step in front of him.

My outfit. I think he likes my spiked heels and crotchless skin tight leather pants, black leather corset that stops just below my tits. It hold them just right. So they look nice and perky. I step right up in front of him. Throwing my right leg up on his left shoulder with my heels digging in to reveal my glistening wet pussy to him.

This is so going to be a great night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Authors Note: **

**We would really love to get reviews. **

**So if you could review we would love to here your comments or ideas. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

So here it is.

Lil ~My sister and I are bouncing the bitchy and hormonal gene back and forth. So unless we get reviews we aren't posting any more. Even if I am sitting here editing and reviewing several more chapter. As you can tell the niceness is wearing off one sister and attaching the other. Unfortunately for all I am the only one who posts and edits so in the end I get to read it and keep it well hidden.

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or the Character Stefenie Meyers does. **

---------------------

As I spread my glistening pussy for him to service me he decided to grab a hold of my hips to attempt to pull my pussy closer. I was not going to have that. I pulled back and stood in front while he had a hurt look to his face and said.

"I did not give you permission to touch me slave. You will not do anything with out my permission. Now stand and lean over the end of the table NOW"

As he went to go stand at the end of the table I told him. "Spread your legs now" he did as he was told. I had shackles on the lower legs of the table. They were strong enough to hold even one of us from escaping. I tightened a cuff to his right leg then stood gingerly ran my hand across his ass then leaned down to cuff his left leg. Then I told him "Bend over now". I walked over to my table to retrieve some chains and cuffs. I cuffed both of his wrist then stapped them into the chains and connected them under the table. Now I had his gorgeous body spread out for me on my table he was going to be me more beautiful after I left my mark on his tight ass.

I walked over to my table and removed the blanket so he could see all of my devices. Let him think about that since he thought he was running the show and not knowing his place. I grabbed my Leather whip from the table. I was the master of the whip I walked back over to stand behind him and decided that I would let him know what he was in store for.

" For that little stunt you pulled I will show you who is in charge since you seem to think it is you and not I that is in charge. You were mistaken "

I take a few steps back and pull my arm up then snap down with the whip right across his ass as hard as I can. He is a big boy he can take it. I hear him moan. Well that just will not do. I want him to feel the pain. I walk back over to my table and retrieve a very special toy that I enjoy using. I walk back in front of Emmet.

"Do you know what this is?"

He doesn't answer. He is learning hopefully I am in charge.

"This Emmet is a cock cage. I think this is going to work wonders on teaching you I am in charge and that you are not. You will not enjoy this at all."

I then go behind him. His cock is now flaccid hanging between his legs. I bite the inside of my cheek I really hope I can get him in this. He is rather large. I bend down to place his penis in the cage and luckily it does just barely fit which will make it nicer since he will be tightly inside of it. He groans as I snapped it shut and place the lock on it. He will not be free till I say so. I stand back in front of him.

"Now Emmett who is in charge here? You may answer"

He replies

"You are Mistress"

I then walk back behind him and pull my whip back again and snap it down on his other ass cheek. He yelps a little in pain. I mentally pat myself on the back. I think he has the idea now. I watch his ass move a little and decide that just is not going to do. I walk back over to my table and grab a chain and a few latches i bend down to the cage on his cock and place one end of the chain and latch it to the cage then i go over and latch the other end to the chains holding his arms out. Now if he moves his cock will feel it and he will not like it so he will not make the mistake of moving.

"Now see Emmett I have you restrained because I want you still. I do not want you to move."

I step back and just as I am about to pull the whip down I decide against it and grab my riding crop instead. I walk back over and rub the crop up his inner thigh. I hear another yelp and he tries to move. Yes he knows not to do that again. I then take the crop up his other inner thigh. He does not move at all.

"Good boy you have learned well to do exactly as I say or you will feel pain"

I lay the crop down. I climb up on the end of the table and spread my legs right in front of his face spread wide. I take my right hand and slide it across my chest down my stomach down between my legs. I take my middle finger and just circle my clit then take it down and shove it in my hot wet hole. I then remove it and put it right in front of his face. He closes his eyes and grins ear to ear.

"Would you like to taste. Answer me"

"Yes Mistress, very much so"

I take my finger to his lips

"Open your mouth and lick my finger clean then I may just let you have more"

He opens his mouth and takes my finger in. He runs his tongue around. Mmmm feels so good. I remove my finger. He puts his head down on the table and groans loudly. I really love those cages. He wants so badly to get hard just from tasting me. But I will not release him just yet.

"Raise your head now"

I move my pussy up further so it is easier for him to reach with out me having to remove his restraints. He looks up at me like he has something he wants to say.

"Yes, do you have something you would like to say? You may speak."

"Mistress I want to touch you" He says.

"You will do as I say Emmett have you learned nothing." I said it as a statement not a question.

"Now you will lick my pussy till I am satisfied. I am a hard Mistress. But I am a fair one you would do well to follow the rules and you will receive great pleasure in return. Now do as I say. Lick it till you make me cum"

He slowly puts the tip of his tongue out like he is afraid it will bite back. So I grab the back of his hair and push him closer then he just snaps. He fucked my pussy with his tongue like it was the last pussy he would ever have. Then he moved up and flicked his tongue back and forth over my clit then he bit down on my clity. I let out a moan and released his hair he seemed to get what i wanted. I leaned back on my hands and spread my legs further so he could get deeper in.

"Oh that is so good Em you like licking your Mistress's pussy don't you"

He nods his head up and down as he licks up and down. I guess that is a yes. Then he starts fucking me faster on his tongue. This boy has talent like no body's business.

"So close Em so close right there......."

"Oh yes EMMMMMMMM OH MY GOD YESSSSSSSS"

I cum right down his tongue he continues to clean me up then I remove my pussy from his face. He looks like his is in pain. I stand up and lean under the tables and remove the cuffs from his wrist and i rub his arms to loosen him back up and rub across his neck and upper back. I then go behind him remove the latch on the cage but leave the cage in place. Then uncuffed both ankles. Rubbing up his legs to loosen them back up as well.

"Stay as you are"

I walk over to my table and grab a tube of lube and a butt plug. Let's see how the big boy takes this. I turn around to face him. With both in my hands so he can see. His eyes get huge. He shakes his head back and forth.

"Emmet you will not tell me no. If you wish you may use your safe word. But I would like to give you pleasure now since you have been such a good little slave and did as you were told in pleasuring me. Now would you like to continue or would you like to use your safe word now. You may answer"

He looked as though he was in deep thought then he answered.

"I do not wish to use my safeword Mistress"

Wow that shocked me I thought he was going to safeword out there for a moment. So I continued to walk behind him. I place the plug next to him and take the lube and put a generous amount on my right hand. And spread it over my fingers. Just as I slide one finger in very slowly I bent over his ear and whispered.

"Just relax. If you relax it will make you feal like never before"

He seemed to relax and i had one finger all the way in. I poured some more lube over his puckered hole and pulled back till I was almost out then stuck another in pulling lube on it way in. Once they both were firmly in i scissored my fingers to help loosed him up. He was moaning as I did this which meant I needed to hurry the cage must be getting more uncomfortable. I am all for pain but not for damage. I pick up the plug and once my fingers are removed I put a liberal amount of lube on it and as I was slowly inserting it he pushed back towards it. He was quite eager for it. once it was firmly inserted. I spoke to him to let him know what was next.

"Emmet climb up on the table and lay flat on your back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Note:

E ~ Since I haven't received reviews I am leaving it all up to Lil as to whether or not she feels the need to post the rest of the chapters that I have typed up. She edits and puts quick twists into what I have already com up with. She makes sure that the characters have more dimension and roundness. Without her this would just look like ramblings of one twisted ass woman.

I don't give a rats ass either you review or don't.


	6. Chapter 6

As Emmet climbed up to the table carefully. He was trying to not let the plug move at all. He laid back on the table. I climbed up and straddled his legs. Looking into his eyes I asked "Would you like for me to free you from the cage"

Emmet replied breathlessly "Yes mistress"

"When I free you, you will not cum till I tell you that you may do you understand me?"

Emmet was grinding his teeth and hissed the words "Yes mistress"

I reached down and unclasped the latch on the cage and his cock sprung free with such force that the cage flew through the air and dropped to the forest floor with a thud. My eyes grew wide with the sight of his huge hard cock throbbing in front of me. I was the largest cock I had ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes upon.

Emmet moaned "please mistress"

I replied "what do you want Emmet? I am not your mistress now I am just Bella."

As the words left my lips. He had ripped my clothes from my body so i was naked in seconds. Then he grabbed me by the hips and had me over his hard cock before he plunged me down hard on his cock. I screamed so loud I am sure I was heard for miles. He held me down hard against him. My pelvis was on fire with the need to move to rock on his massive cock. I nudged forward and he eased the pressure from my hips to let me move. His eyes were rolled back in his head as I slowly pulled up almost removing myself from him till just his head was inside of my wet lips. Then I dropped down hard on him again. He let out a very throaty moan as i rocked back and forth grinding down on him before pulling back up to repeat the same process a few times. I then quickly turned myself around to face away from him with his cock still buried inside of me. As i slid up and down and could feel the burn starting to build to my up comming orgasm. I reached down to slowly glide the plug in and and out of his ass in rhythm with my self on his cock. I could feel his cock get even harder inside of me. I knew I was so close and so was he. He grabbed ahold of me and was trying to get a grip to hold off his own orgasm. I quietly moaned out a breathy.

"Please cum with me Emmett"

Just then I felt a rush in my pussy like none other I came so hard that I felt it running down my legs.

We loudly grunted and moaned like wild animals riding out the final waves of our joined pleasure. I slowly removed the plug from his ass. Then I turned around with him still in side of me. I bent over and gently placed a kiss to his forehead and said "Thank you Emmett that was great"

"It was pleasure to serve you Bella you made me feel things that I didn't know I could and gave me pleasure I did not know I was capable of opening my mind to."

I replied to him "That is what I do Emmett. I live to pleasure others so thank you for allowing me to do so."

We put back on our clothes silently and slowly walked back to the house. As we entered the house Emmett ran to Rosalie grabbed her up into his strong arms and took off with her up to there room. I looked around the room to the rest of the family that had there eyes glued to me. I glanced around and thought of who would be next and what pleasure i could have with them.

"I usually only like to make one person the center of the pleasure that I give. But I feel as though the two of you are as one so may I enjoy the company of the two of you together Jasper and Alice?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Come with me you two" I said to Jasper and Alice. Alice looked like she was going to bounce through the roof she was so excited bouncing onthe couch. She jumped up pulling Jasper behind her. I decided that I wanted to go for romance with these two. I am sure Alice could be a little freak. But I know that Jasper can put off emotions. And the love that him and Alice feel for each other would be a sight to behold since i have never been loved or loved anyone like that before.

I had already called ahead and had Tanya set up my next adventure. I pulled them out into the woods to the same clearing I had spent time with Emmet. In the place of all of my toys in the clearing was a large billowy white tent. As I held Alices hand pulling them to the front of the tent I turned around and looked them both in the eyes.

"I know how much the two of you love each other I can see it in your eyes. I just want to make sure before we enter that this is something that you both will be comfortable with I would never want to do anything that could possible hurt the bond the two of you have with each other?"

Jasper looked at Alice and she nodded her head towards him and he answer in his smooth southern drawl "We do love each other very much and we both understand that no matter what happens here that we will always love each other for the rest of eternity and nothing will ever be able to break that bond that we have with each other."

I looked at Alice to make sure that this was her true feelings.

" I am sure about this. I have seen what will happen and I know it will just make more stronger as a couple than we ever have before. This is something we both have wanted to do for a long time but was always worried about what our family would think if we were to follow through with something like this. But with you comming into our lives this has given us the opportunity to finally live out one of our fantasy's that we have wanted for a very long time." Alice said and I felt her words were very true.

Alice stepped closer to me placing her right hand on my cheek and slowly brought her lips to mine and placed a very soft kiss to my lips. Then she pulled Jasper to her and kissed him as well. I could feel and over powering feeling of love flashing through me.

I grabbed a hand from each of them and pulled them into the tent. I heard Alice take a gasp of air and could feel happyness oozing through me. Then in that moment I knew that I had made the right choice for this setting with these two.

The tent was filled with white silk pillows covering the whole floor. Tall pillar candles lined the walls of the tent lighting it with a warm glow that just oozed with romance


	8. Chapter 8

I slowly walked them into one of the most romantic settings ever.

As we reached the center of the tent. There in the center was a king sized four poster bed set out with the softest silk sheets ever.

I turned to the two of them and asked "I want to make sure what boundries we need to follow while enjoying our selves this evening. I don't want to cause any problems between the two of you. I feel so much love flowing between the two of you. I would never want to disrupt that for anything. So please tell me so that we can begin to enjoy a very sensual and enjoyable evening for us all."

I saw them look deeply into each others eyes and they both held so much love for each other if i needed breath it would have been stolen from me in that very moment.

Then very softy Alice said " I am open for anything. I feel safe in my love for Jasper and I know nothing can come between us now or ever."  
And Jasper followed with "I as well feel confidant in my relationship and love with Alice. Just let it be known that if at anytime i feel a shift in her emotions that lead me to feel otherwise I will stop all of this immediatly do we all understand this and agree?"

"I myself agree totally. I can see the love the two of you share with each other and I would never dream of dissrupting that I only wish to enhance that."

I slowly walked over to Alice and took one of her hands into minel. I raised my free and placed it gently to her neck to pull her closer to me and gently bent the few inches down to softly drop butterfly kisses to her very soft lips. She tasted like what i remember cinnamon and apples tasted like from my human life.

I noticed Jasper was slowly moving closer to us. He gently laid a hand on the back of both of our heads. We slowly seperated. I turned to look at Jasper and noticed his eyes were almost black with lust.

He first pulled Alice in a very pasionate kiss. Then released her to then pull me into one toe curler of a kiss.

I then decided we needed to get a little more I tugged both of them by the hand over to side of the tent where there were a pile of pillows.

I slowly lowered myself down to the ground gently pulling them both down by the hand with me.

Once we was all comfortable. I leaned in to gently take Alices lips with my own. She let out a low purr into my mouth. Which made my pussy wet with need.

The next moment I felt Jasper behind me. He was gently nibbling on the back of my neck. I instantly felt my nipples harden. Slowly I reached my hands up to take Alices small breasts in my hands cupping them each softly. Then I felt her ni8pples harden under the Attention.

Jasper then reached around and ran his hands under the hem of my shirt,

Alice then reached out to touch Jaspers hands and guide them to palm my breast. Alice released his hands and reached down to remove my shirt from me.

Once free from my own shirt I worked to remove Alices from her body.

Myself I am a D cup but Alice had what i would say were the most perfect B cup tits that just were mouth watering. And with that thought I lowered my mouth to take one of her perfect peaks into my mouth.

She was twisting and pulling on my the whole time.

By now my panties were totally ruined they were soaked.

Jasper released me and came around to help me worship at his wifes small perky tits. He took her other nipple into his mouth gently pulling it between his teeth while tugging.

Alices scent was getting stronger by the I took my hand and slid it down her body thankful that she was wearing a skirt. I slid my hand up under to find that not only did she not have panties on but she was dripping down her inner thighs.

"MMMMmmmm Alice what a naughty girl, no panties and you are dripping down your thighs." I said in a more husky than normal voice that just oozed lust.

Jasper then let out a low growl while still tugging on her tit with his mouth. His hand came down to join mine between her very wet thighs.

"Darlin you really are wet aren't cha? Whadya want us to do suga?" Jasper said with his very sexy southern drawl that I noticed was stronger when he was over flowing with lust.

"Please" Alice whimpered.

"Please what Darlin'?" Jasper replied next to her ear while running his lips over the shell of her ear.

"Please touch me" Alice said desperatly through clenched teeth.

Jasper reached out and touched her slightly on her cheek.

"Is this where you want us to touch ya Darlin"

"No" Alice whimpered.

"Please touch my pussy.I want to cum so bad please" Alice said with all the desperation of a drowning man.

Jasper glided his hand down her face and neck slowly down her chest and abdomine. Till he hit the waistband of her skirt and he said " Well Darlin this jus wont do we need ta get rid of this" then he yanked the skirt from her body with a deep growl.

He continued to move his hand down to her mound. Just before he slid his hand down to her soaked pussy lips he asked her in a low gravely tone "Is this where ya want me to touch ya Darlin?"

"Yes, please" she whimpered.

I slowly moved behind her and pressed my chest to her back. Then I wrapped my arms around her and rocked my own dripping pussy into her tight little ass. I had removed my clothes quickly to be able to feel her skin on my own.

I felt her body shift and a low purr escaped her right when i knewJasper was stroking her pussy.

Reaching around I stroked her tits. She leaned her head back onto my shoulder as I sucked and kissed up and down her neck.

For some reason I noticed Jasper looking behind me and nod his head "yes". Then I felt a body slide in behind me. I didn't have to turn my head to see who it was I knew that scent. It is what brought me here It was the scent of my other half even if he didn't know it yet. Edward.


End file.
